


Falling Into Place

by DeathByDarkness13



Category: Get Scared
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByDarkness13/pseuds/DeathByDarkness13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get Scared's first show at metalfest with Nick back. "I honestly thought I'd get booed off the stage for not being Joel..." Johnny B x Nick Matthews slash. A Get Scared fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written back when Get Scared played at metalfest and Nick had just returned to the band (which I am still ecstatic about btw). Don't drown in the fluff.

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." _  
  
 _-Maria Robinson _____  
  


"We are Get Scared! Thank you so much, we love you guys," Nick ended sincerely, receiving a huge chorus of cheers and screaming from the fans as he turned around to get off stage so that the next band could set up.  
  
They quickly grabbed their equipment and headed backstage, unable to contain the ridiculously large grins on their faces. Nick took a final swig of his water, running an exhausted but refreshed hand through his sweaty, dishevelled hair. Whatever makeup he had on at the beginning of the show had been lost in the adrenaline and smeared off in the pure nostalgia of being back on stage fronting for the band that he loved so dearly. He couldn't quit smiling even if it was a matter of life and death.  
  
After the others quickly but gently set down their guitars and drums, Lloyd was the first to explode from sheer excitement.  
  
"Dudes, that show was amazing, definitely one of our best," he gushed.  
  
This one comment led to praise and high-fives and hugs all around. Lloyd practically glomped their new guitarist Adam who looked like he was about to die from the suffocation, and Dan was ruffling Nick's hair affectionately before Johnny's perfect blue eyes met Nick's gorgeous green ones. They both made mock ugly cry-faces before nearly tackling each other to the floor, while Dan hurried over to save Adam from Lloyd's overwhelming display of love.  
  
Nick and Johnny were laughing as they fake-cried in their embrace, Nick wrapping his legs tightly around Johnny's waist and attaching to him like some kind of adorable, sweaty leech.  
  
"Our first show of the tour and we get a reaction like that, even after all the changes our band has gone through…" Johnny murmured in awe, finally letting go of Nick. "Life is awesome."  
  
"We're awesome," Nick replied sassily, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably, causing Johnny to chuckle at him. "Seriously though, I missed this. It's good to be back."  
  
"More like fucking incredible! It was like old times, like when we opened for Black Veil Brides, that was amazing," Johnny said energetically, grinning hugely.  
  
"Yeah, it just went so well which was not at all what I was expecting… I honestly thought I was gonna get booed off the stage for not being Joel," Nick admitted nonchalantly, to which Johnny pouted.  
  
"No one would dare boo you off stage! You're the original singer of Get Scared and that's how it's gonna stay," he said firmly. "We love you, they love you, I love you…"  
  
The adorable smile on Nick's face was almost blinding, emerald eyes shining with emotion. It made Johnny's heart pound at a ridiculous pace to know that he put that smile there. They just stood there grinning like idiots all hyped up with energy even after the exhausting show they had just done, and then all of a sudden they were kissing.  
  
It didn't last too long nor were angels singing in the background or fireworks exploding, but that didn't matter. To them it was raw and passionate and burning with emotion, and just plain perfect.  
  
When they separated, Johnny bit his lower lip a little shyly, raising a dark eyebrow at Nick.  
  
"What just…?"  
  
"I don't even know, but this day's been way too good to question it," Nick responded breathlessly, their grins returning easily. He stood up on his tip-toes, grabbing Johnny's messy blonde hair to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Funnily enough, this was a completely normal exchange for the pair, unlike the kiss that they had just shared a moment ago.  
  
Johnny laughed carelessly; things finally seemed to be looking up for all of them.  
  
Lloyd came bounding over with Dan and Adam, quickly wrapping an arm around Johnny's shoulders.  
  
"Group hug!" he called proudly.  
  
They all formed a tiny circle, wrapping their arms tightly around each other and just basking in the glory they felt at that moment. It might've seemed silly to anyone else, but to them the night's show had been the most important one in their career, because it was the show that would determine how dedicated their fans were and whether or not the band would sink or swim. And hell, they were doing neither. They were fucking _flying._  
  
They squeezed each other affectionately, chatting excitedly about the show, their energy never depleting.  
  
"Man, we made a good choice in bringing you into our little group," Lloyd said disbelievingly to Adam. "You tore up the stage!"  
  
"Oh stop, you're making me blush," Adam responded in a mock voice, but his smile was pleased and honest.  
  
"And Nick," Lloyd continued, causing him to look up expectantly. "You blew my fucking mind out there bro; it's great to have you back."  
  
"We're never letting you leave again," Dan said seriously, but there was a distinct fondness to his tone. By this point Nick was blushing furiously, a shy smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Thanks guys, I don't plan on it," he replied truthfully, causing Johnny to peck him affectionately on the cheek. No one even questioned it.  
  
"I think for the first time, I really felt like we were Get Scared up there on the stage," Johnny commented thoughtfully, causing everyone to nod in agreement.  
  
"To Get Scared!" Nick called out brightly, raising his fist and bumping Johnny's shoulder playfully. The circle broke apart as they all started clapping and cheering, embracing each other again as the high from their show only seemed to increase. Nick kissed Johnny lightly on the lips, who grinned wickedly at the gesture before bursting into laughter as everyone started to dance like drunken idiots.  
  
The band had been through a lot in the past year and there was still a bit of mending left to do, but right then none of it mattered. Because right then they finally felt like a band again. They were all in the right place, in Get Scared, right where they belonged. And that's exactly how it would stay.  
  
 **The End. ******


End file.
